This invention relates to card storage drawers and more particularly to a drawer having a front door that is hinged to the drawer for limited rotation and translation relative thereto. Moreover, the cards which may be in the form of recipe cards and the like, are placeable on the fully opened front door for display and reading. The unique positioning of the door provides for placement of the cards on the inside of the door for ease in reading without the need for clips or fastening devices.
Card drawers are old in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,270 to Bergkamp et al., for example, describes a pull out recipe card drawer having a groove on the front facing surface of the card drawer for holding a recipe card. The drawer does not have a pivoting front door and reading the card for drawer installations on low shelves is very inconvenient.
Another example of a card drawer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,472 to Bross. The drawer is slideable from a retracted to an extended position from beneath a shelf. However, there are no provisions for mounting a card to be displayed and read on a door that is both translatable and rotatable with respect to the drawer. Thus, the novel convenience aspect of utilizing the drawer door to close off the drawer and for providing a pedestal for conveniently displaying a card to be read is not shown in the prior art.